Edward Hutchinson (1607-)
}} Edward Hutchinson, Sr so named to differentiate him from his Edward Hutchinson (1613-1675) nephew on the Portsmouth Compact. Many genealogical record's mistakenly afix his nephews death date to him. Timeline * 1607 : Birth / Baptism on 20-Dec-1607 in Alford, Lincolnshire * 1632 : Estimate time of marriage to Sarah ____ in England * 1633 : Migration with Family to Boston MA on ship Griffin * 1634-36 : Two children baptised in Boston Church * 1638 : Signer of Portsmouth Contract (as Edward Hutchinson, Sr * 1644 : Returned to England - witness to brother John's will * 1669 : Mentioned in brother Richard's will Biography The youngest child, Edward, was baptized 20 December 1607 and immigrated to New England, though he returned to England. Migration to England Edward was baptized in Alford on 20 December 1607, was educated, and like his brother Samuel, published religious treatises that showed his fluency with Latin. Though his father was Edward, he is called Edward, Sr. in New England to distinguish him from his nephew, called Edward Jr. In the summer of 1633, at the age of 25, he sailed to New England aboard the ship Griffin, accompanied by this nephew, Edward, the oldest son of his oldest brother, William. On the same ship was the future minister of the Boston church, John Cotton. Portsmouth Settler Edward was admitted to the Boston church in October 1633, and was made a freeman the following March. In November 1634 he was on a committee to assess various rates for Boston, and he carried the title of Sergeant by 1637. As a young adult, Edward became caught up in the events of the Antinomian Controversy from 1636 to 1638, in which his sister-in-law, Anne Hutchinson, and his brother-in-law, John Wheelwright (1593-1679), were centrally involved. On 2 November 1637, following Anne's sentence of banishment, and while she was awaiting her church trial, Edward was "convented for having his hand to the seditious libel, justifying the same, & using contemptuous speeches, the Court did disfranchise him, fine him in £40, put him from office, & commit him during the pleasure of the Court." On 20 November he was on a list of those who were disarmed as a result of the controversy, and the following March he and William Baulston were given license to depart out of the jurisdiction. During this time he was among a group of 23 men who signed a compact, dated 7 March 1638, establishing a new government. He signed the Portsmouth Compact as "Edward Hutchinson, Sr." because his nephew Edward, the son of William and Anne Hutchinson, also signed the document, as "Edward Hutchinson, Jr." The signatories were not sure where to go, but were convinced by Roger Williams to buy land of the natives and settle near the Narragansett Bay. This is what most of the signers of the compact did, establishing the settlement of Pocasset on Aquidneck Island, soon to become Portsmouth in the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. Return to England Edward was a baker, and in November 1638 he was ordered to bake bread "for the use of the plantation" in Portsmouth. He was also one of three men appointed to administer the venison trade with the natives. His stay in Rhode Island was short, and he had returned to England sometime before 1644 when he was a witness to the will of his brother John Hutchinson (1595-1644). Once back in England he became a member of the "Ironmonger's Company," and was in business in London. Edward and his wife were both still alive in 1669 when mentioned in the will of his brother Richard Hutchinson (1598-1670). Online accounts that give his death date as 1675 are confusing him with his nephew Edward, who died that year from wounds received during King Philips War. Marriage & Family Edward's wife was named Sarah, and since she was admitted to the Boston church in December 1633, she almost certainly sailed to New England with him. The couple had two children baptised in Boston, John and Ichabod, but there is no further record of either of them. References * Edward Hutchinson List of Famous Descendants * Life of Edward Hutchinson - Wikipedia Article on his father.